


The Man And The Wolf

by Sourwolf_sterek32



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Pack Feels, Post Season 3, Pre-Slash, Tortured Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf_sterek32/pseuds/Sourwolf_sterek32
Summary: It's okay. Stiles tells himself so he wouldn't freak out. But in reality it really wasn't. Erica and Boyd are dead.There's a monster in Beacon Hills.Derek is trying to keep everything together but Stiles can see he is suffering.Scott and the rest of the pack are pretending that they aren't terrified but he knows they are.And then to top everything off, Derek and Stiles get kidnapped by the monster and Derek gets hurt... badly.(Set after Season 3 but the Stiles never got possessed by the demon, Scott never had to turn Liam and Erica and Boyd didn't die from the alpha pack and Derek is still an alpha).(Sterek central- can be taken as OTP or BROTP)





	1. Chapter 1

The school bell rings bringing Stiles out of his daydream. He looks around watching as his class mates pack up their books and head to lunch. None of them even noticing that Boyd and Erica weren't sitting in their seats. He looks over to Scott who was slowly grabbing his books, his face with no expression but Stiles knew he felt just as upset and angry as he did about what happened.

Stiles moans standing up, "How is it only lunch time? This day has dragged on." He complains trying to lighten the mood as he walked out of Biology class with Scott and Lydia who laugh softly at his comment.

"You two holding up okay?" Scott asks as theybtake a seat at our usual lunch table with Kira, Malia and Isaac who were just picking at their food, clearly not hungry in the slightest.

"I can't believe their dead." Kira mumbles softly as Scott puts his arm around her for comfort.

They all sit in silence, none of them wanting to even whisper into the air that Erica and Boyd should be standing in.

The lunch bell rings just as Scott's phone goes off.

"What is it?" Kira asks putting her hand on Scott's arm noticing his off facial expression after reading a text.

"It's um Derek. He wants a pack meeting at the loft straight after school." Scott replies.

"Does he have a plan to kill the monster..?" Malia asks unsure.

"We aren't going to kill anyone." Scott replies looking up from his phone at the pack.

"It killed Erica and Boyd!" Isaac shouts softly hitting the table.

"That thing is a fucking murder Scotty, with claws hella long that would make the damn wolverine scared!" Stiles said joining the argument.

"That doesn't mean we have to become killers as well." Scott replies.

"What do we do then?" Isaac asks sounding half worried and half annoyed.

"Finish the school day like normal then we meet at the loft, Derek will know what to do." Scott answers.

\-----------------------------------------

"Where is Derek? He said for us to come here after school and he isn't even here!" Lydia says annoyed twirling her hair as we all stand in middle of his loft.

"Something isn't right." Scott states as Stiles gives him a look to say 'well of course something isn't right!' There's a monster killing werewolves in Beacon Hills and now Derek isn't here! God he better be okay, Stiles prays to himself.

"Someone call him, my phone went flat during third period." Isaac says taking a seat on the couch next to Kira and Lydia.

"Don't bother." A familiar but exhausted voice calls from the door making everyone turn around to find Derek holding onto the door frame looking at them all. His shirt bloody with claw marks slashed against his chest. Stiles' blood runs cold... Derek is injured... the monster attacked him... how badly is he hurt? Wait why am I so concerned about him? He looks like he hasn't slept for days though... am I staring at him? I should look somewhere else in case I am.

"What happened?" Stiles suddenly said breaking the silence and distracting him from his own thoughts but surprising himself with how concerned his voice had just sounded.

"It's called a Nagual." Derek says walking into the room and taking a seat at the table with a slight wince.

"What the hell is a Nagual?" Isaac questions turning towards Derek.

"A shapeshifter, like us but a 10x more stronger, faster and powerful. It has a human form but has the power to shift physically into a jaguar. It is believed that the creature can use its powers for good or evil according to its human personality." Derek explains putting his head in his hands.

"Well I am getting a slight feeling this Nagual doesn't have a very good human personality." Malia mutters.

"It followed Stiles' jeep from school earlier." Derek continues. It did what? Stiles questions in his head. "I got its attention and led it away, hence why I'm late."

"And why your bleeding!" Stiles spits out again annoyed with how concerned his voice was.

"I'm fine." Derek said in his usual annoyed/grumpy tone he uses on Stiles way to often.

"What does this Naguel want? Why did it kill Erica and Boyd?" Scott asks.

"I don't know." Was the only reply Derek gave as he stood up shaking his head, back facing the pack. Stiles saw the glimmer of water in Derek's eyes as he stood up but the rest of the pack weren't looking.

"Derek-" Stiles begins to say but the look Derek gave him made him stop.

"Then what do you know?" Scott asks carefully noticing the sudden tension in Derek's stance.

"It's an alpha but it's pack has been killed and I think it believes we killed them, so he wants our pack gone."

"He? So you have spoken to it?" Lydia questions from the couch.

"When I led it away from Stiles jeep into the woods it tried killing me and kept shouting 'I will kill you all' I managed to land a solid cut to his stomach and it took off but it's blood turned grey."

"You mean black right?" Malia asks and Derek shakes his head.

"No light grey like this." Derek says holding his hands out which were a mixture of dry blood and a dry grey liquid. Okay now that is weird.

"Why did it turn colour? Was it dying?" Isaac questions but Derek shrugs his shoulders unable to answer the question.

"Wait why weren't either Erica or Boyd's hands or claws grey with its blood, they just had red blood on their hands from defending themselves not grey." Stiles says trying to put two and two together.

"That's why I am confused." Derek says not knowing what else to say to his pack.

"What are we going to do?" Scott asks looking up at his alpha.

"I want you guys to go to Lydia's mums lake house until I workout how to kill it."

"No." Stiles quickly says. "We aren't leaving you here, in case you didn't notice it wants our pack dead and you are sorta the alpha of the pack! We aren't leaving you here."

"He has a point Derek." Scott adds nodding towards Stiles.

"I can't keep you guys safe." And there it was, he doesn't want another member of the pack to die, he thinks it's his fault he let the Erica and Boyd die. "You need to get out of town at least until I figure out how to kill it."

"Derek it wasn't your fault." Lydia says softly thinking the same thing we all were.

"Erica and Boyd died when I should have been taking care of them! I should have thought something was up the minute I realised they were usually home by then. I was the one who turned them, I brought them into this supernatural world and it's my fault they are no longer in it." Derek snaps. "And I won't have another one of you guys dying, not again."

"Then come with us to the lake house." Isaac suggests and they all nod.

"I can't." Derek says shaking his head and punching the cement pillar next to him, causing everyone to flinch.

"Derek?" Stiles says softly taking a step closer to the man who was leaning against the pillar, back to the pack. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Just go!" He shouts still facing away from the pack.

"Derek-" Scott tries to say but gets cut off.

"You guys leave for the lake house tonight, it's not safe here. I will meet you there tomorrow and we will work out how to kill it. Scott, Isaac, Malia listen to my heat I promise I will meet you at the lake house in the morning, I just have something I gotta do first."

Nobody moves, they don't want to leave but they know if they stay they could end up like Erica and Boyd. "Guys go!" Derek shouted flashing his red eyes.

"You guys go ahead, I have to ask Derek something. Everyone meet at Scotts in an hour ready to leave?" Stiles suggests and they all nod in agreement before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek asked as he finally turned away from the pillar now facing the teenager. 

"I want to make sure you're okay." 

"I'm fine." 

"I don't even need your werewolf senses to know that you just lied." Stiles says and to that Derek doesn't answer, doesn't even look at him.

He watches Derek for a minute taking in just how bad the alpha really looked. 

"You're not okay." Was all Stiles needed to say and Derek shook his head turning his face away from him.

"You're scared aren't you?" He asks carefully knowing he was walking on thin ice. But he couldn't help himself he's never seen Derek scared, never seen Derek like this! He was trying to hide it but Stiles saw right through it. He wasn't there when Derek found Erica and Boyds bodies but he was there within an hour afterwards at 3 in the morning and Derek looked like he was about to just break down, his eyes red with bags under them, but he kept himself together in front of the pack, pretending to be strong for them.

"The Nagual has Peter." Derek suddenly says punching the cement pillar again blowing another fist size dent into it.

"Whoa whoa big guy take it easy I don't want this whole building coming down on us." He says with his hands in the air and Derek just scowled at him.

"Peter is my responsibility and my problem not you guys. I didn't want to tell the others because then they would want to help find him and I appreciate that but I can't let that happen. It's too dangerous and I can't lose any of you guys, you guys are the closet thing to family I got considering all I have is Peter who I trust just about as far as I can throw him." 

"Wait sorry I just can't get past the fact that you just called us as in me, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Kira and Malia your family." He says in disbelief 

"No you moron I said closest thing to family." Derek argued and Stiles just laughed.

"Nope you said it, you can't take it back now." He says and Derek just shakes his head with what Stiles thinks is a smile but then his face stiffens the same way Scott's does when he smells or hears something that isn't right. 

"Derek what is it?" 

"It's here."


	3. Chapter 3

At first he thought he was back with Kate Argent and was waiting for her to walk into the room ready to torture him anyway she could think of but she never did. Usually when he gets kidnapped she has something to do with it but then he starts to remember. The Nagual. In his loft. He tried fighting it. Stiles was there. He tried protecting the kid but then all he remembers is darkness. 

For the first time since he gained consciousness he took in his surroundings, he was in a room with cement walls and floor. The door to the room was made of metal and there was a small window near the top of the right wall indicating that is day time so he must have been unconscious for at least 12 hours. The room lit with only one small light in the centre of the roof he scans the room looking for ways out of here when his eyes land upon something... someone familiar.

"Glad your awake, now how the hell do we get out of here?!" Stiles asks from his seated position in the back corner of the room, holding up his hands that had long chains around them. 

Derek looks up at his own wrists to find the exact same thing, although he wasn't sitting down he was standing up with his arms held up slightly. His hands and legs chained with huge metal chains wrapped in wolfsbane and chained to the wall behind him with only a couple millimetres of movement whereas Stiles could probably stand up and move a meter before the distance of chains stops him. Well I guess I am stuck standing in this position for a while.

Derek sighs resting his chin on his chest but gets a really eerie feeling when he sees a small drain near his feet... that can't be a good sign. 

"Where are we?" He asks lifting his head and looking over to Stiles on the ground. Only just noticing the deep gash on the kids forehead. Stiles is hurt and it's my fault, I should have made him leave the loft when the others did then he wouldn't be in this situation and would be safe at the Martins lake house.

"No clue dude, some sort of cell or basement." Stiles answers shrugging his shoulders. "Either way this place gives me the creeps." 

"You and me both." Derek replied, scanning every inch of the room looking for some sort of way out. He got Stiles and himself in this situation, it's his duty get them out. 

"Oi Sourwolf! Can you use your werewolf senses too work out if there's cameras or anybody near us?" Stiles asks and Derek rolls his eyes at the nickname. Him and Stiles have become close during the past few months, Stiles always seems to be around more than he use to when they first met, probably because the pack has drawn closer with each other. The betas finally trust and except Derek as their alpha even Lydia and Kira seem to follow him as their leader. But for the life of him he cannot work out why these teenagers -well they are basically young young adults- want to stay in his pack and look up to him as their leader. He doesn't deserve it, to have a pack, to have friends who have his back. He's done some bad things in his life, but man is he grateful for to have a pack like he does, yeah they argue frequently and get on each other's nerves especially Stiles but they are the closest thing he has to family... minus Peter. 

"There's no cameras, just use your eyes moron and I can hear one heart beat in another room but I don't know who it is." He answers looking at Stiles who seems happy with the response and reaches into his jeans. 

"Tell me if you can sense someone coming in." He says as he pulls his phone out his pocket and Derek sighs with relief.

"Shit it's only got 10% battery." Stiles mutters as he starts to dial numbers, no doubt calling Scott.

"Scott!" Stiles practically yells into the phone a few seconds after putting it to his ear.

"Dude where the hell are you?! You didn't show up at mine last night and you weren't at your house!" Scott responds.

"I can't talk for long my phone is about to go flat, but the Nagual has kidnapped Derek and I. We are in some sort of old building." 

"Shit, where are you guys?" Scott frantically asks.

"We don't know, Scott I got to go I don't want my phone to die but do not tell my dad, say I am staying at yours for a few nights or something but please find me-" Derek clears his throat. "Us, find us." 

"Wait Stiles?-" but Stiles hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket relieved he got to Scott and is now praying the werewolf will somehow find them.

"Scott will-" 

"I heard, but how do you still have your phone?" Derek asks confused on why the Nagual didn't take it.

"I put my phone in my shoe while you were fighting the Nagual at the loft because I didn't want it to smash if the Nagual threw me into a wall or something." Stiles answered and Derek couldn't help but laugh. Of course Stiles was more worried about breaking his phone rather than dying from a monster.

They both stay quiet for what feels like hours in the room. Stiles actually stays quiet, something Derek thought was impossible, but considering the situation he knew Stiles was terrified. Derek began to relax slightly when he noticed Stiles heart beat began to slow down to a somewhat steady pace instead of thumping so victoriously he was just waiting for him to have an heart attack. 

He looked up his handcuffs and chains, he might have had a chance at breaking out of them if it wasn't for the wolfsbane wrapped around them. Even when he doesn't move his wrists it's still painful but nothing he can't handle.

"Why did he kidnapped us?" Stiles questions breaking the silence. "It reminds me of that scene from John Wick where he gets kidnapped and let's just say it wasn't pretty." 

Derek just shakes his head, he has a theory on why he was taken but has no idea why it took Stiles as well. 

"Derek you have that weird constipated look on your face and I have known you long enough to know that it means you aren't telling me something." Stiles comments looking over at him chained to the wall his feet just touching the ground.

"I think this Nagual can only be killed by an alpha... which is why I think it has taken me. It knows only I can kill it so it's safe if it has me captured, but I don't know why it took you too. But there's no way the pack will be able to kill the Nagual that is considering whether or not they can find us." He finally says shaking his head. 

"So that's why it bled grey liquid when you clawed it but didn't when Erica or Boyd did." Stiles says and Derek looks away hearing the names of his fallen Betas, he is never going to forgive himself for that and he now has Stiles' life in his hands and it's up to him to get the two of them out of here.

"I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to-" 

"It's okay." Derek responds not allowing Stiles to finish.

"Wait wait wait if Scott finds us he can get us out of here and kill the Nagual!" Stiles says with hopeful look in his eye.

"Did you not hear me dumb-ass I'm pretty sure only an alpha can kill it." He says looking over at the kid who looks confused.

"Scott hasn't told you has he?" 

"Told me what? He can't be an alpha he hasn't killed... he's becoming a true alpha isn't he?" Derek suddenly says, it makes sense Scott has never killed anyone and never wants to either. Stiles nods.

"That's what Deaton said, he's still a beta but his eyes sometimes turn red in certain situations." Stiles explains and Derek nods knowing that it's only a matter of time before Scott becomes a full true alpha... the first in centuries. He closes his eyes and rests his head on the cement wall behind him, how the hell was he going to get them out of here? They can't rely on Scott, he doesn't know where they are, they don't even know where they are. He thinks to himself when he suddenly hears footsteps and two sets of heartbeats, ones closer than the other though.

"Put the phone away!" Derek quickly whispers.

"It is." Stiles replies sitting up a bit straighter knowing someone must be coming soon. 

Within a minute the door slowly begins to open, the guys both watch the door like hawks until a man comes walking in.   
His body was build similar to Derek's, Stiles notices but the man is definitely taller than him though. This has to be the Nagual but in its human form. Stiles watches as the man doesn't even look towards him but just stares at the alpha as it pulls a thick rod looking object out from behind his back. He glances at Derek, who has his eyes locked on the man, he has a bad feeling about this...


	4. Chapter 4

"You roar to signal your pack then the human will get a bullet to the skull and unlike you I highly doubt he will survive that." The Nagual says taking another step closer to the werewolf. "Now you are going to tell me where the other alpha is." The Nagual stated, standing a few meters in front of Derek and Stiles heart starts to beat faster, it knows about Scott... they're screwed.

Derek just stares at the man, jaw clenching and Stiles knew this guy was wasting his time, Derek doesn't even know where Scott is and even if he did it's clear he won't be saying where.

"Where is he?!" 

"Now why would tell you that?" Derek questions raising his eye brow and Stiles couldn't help but smile slightly at Derek's response.

"Because my friend, I am the one with the electric rod while you are tied up, now where is the other alpha?" But Derek doesn't respond just stares back at the man.

"Fine if you won't tell me where he is then who is the second alpha? Who is the true alpha?!" The man shouts causing Stiles to flinch slightly not expecting it but Derek doesn't even bat an eye lid.

"Again why the hell would I tell you?" Was all Derek said with a slight growl.

The man doesn't say anything just takes a few steps closer to Derek with a sheepish grin that Stiles doesn't like. 

"You will tell me eventually Mr Hale." The man says and Derek is a little taken back, how the hell does he know my last name?

"That's right, I know more about you than you might think. I have studied you Derek, you are the only thing in Beacon Hills who can kill me well minus the new alpha, so like the old saying 'know thy enemy.' I know everything about you Hale, like how while you and your sister were at school the Argents and more specifically Kate Argent burnt your house down. Everything you knew and loved was ripped from your little teenage hands. You know what made things worse? That is was all your fault." The man says and Derek stiffens, how does he know it was my fault? I never told anyone not even Laura. 

Stiles looks at Derek and can see the hurt in his eyes as he turns away not looking at the man. "Oh looks like I have hit a nerve haven't I? I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you haven't told anyone have you? That you and Kate Argent use to be a couple but you had no idea she was a hunter did you? And then she burns your house down killing everyone single one of your family members, even the ones who weren't werewolves. It was your fault, they all died in screaming agony, your mother, father, brothers, sisters everyone and the last thing any of them ever felt was their flesh melting away from their body. Then just because this world seems to hate you Mr Hale, your sister Laura gets cut in half by none other than your Uncle Peter! You have got to be the most unluckiest man alive, well werewolf alive." 

Stiles didn't even know what to think, Derek never talked about his past or his family and now Stiles knows why. He knew they died in a house fire but nothing more. "What the hell does any of that have to do with the fact you have us chained here? Also you clearly have some stalking issues dude and that is slightly illegal, well I guess kidnapping us is sorta illegal too." Stiles butts in but clearly that was the wrong thing to say as the man marches over to him and punches him in the face. His world goes spinning and he hits the ground lying on his side as his right cheek stings in pain.

"What do you want from us?" Derek quickly asks trying to get the attention away from Stiles who was slowly sitting himself back up against the wall.

"Your pack killed my family!" The man shouted getting angry as he storms away from Stiles and slams the electric rod into the side of Derek's body. He clenches his jaw and squeezes his eyes shut trying not to scream from the overwhelming pain as the electricity soars through his body. "My family! My pack! Is dead! Because of your stupid pack!" He yells jabbing the rob against his body once again. "You will eventually tell me who this other alpha is Mr Hale." 

"Don't bet on it." Derek gasps trying to get air back into his lungs as he glances over at Stiles to make sure he was alright before giving his full attention on the Nagual.

"And once you give me the whereabouts and name of the other alpha you will tell me every little detail about your pack, in fact you will be begging to tell me." The man says smiling with his rotten teeth. 

"I am gonna enjoy this Mr Hale, you maybe not so much." 

"Are you going to torture me or just talk me to death?" Derek asks and the man grins pulling out a knife from his belt dripping a yellow fluid. Oh this can't be good, really, really, really not good, Stiles thinks to himself.

\-----------------------------------------

"Wait so let me get this straight, Stiles and Derek have been kidnapped by the Nagual?" Isaac questions with panic in his voice and Scott nods.

They were all sitting in the living room of the Martins lake house, none of them knowing what to do. Their alpha, their leader who always knew what to do was kidnapped leaving them completely helpless! And the one member of the pack who always had a plan, is kidnapped as well! 

"What do we do?" Malia asks looking around at everyone. 

"We have to find them, who knows what the Nagaul has planned for them." Scott announces. "We have to go back to Beacon Hills, maybe Isaac, Malia and I can track Stiles and Derek with scent? It's worth a try." 

"What are waiting for then? Let's go." Lydia states grabbing her car keys heading for the door. Everyone quickly follows, Kira, Malia and Lydia in her car while Isaac and Scott in Melissa's car. 

\------------------------------------------

"What am I looking for exactly?" Isaac asks as they enter the loft.

"Anything that can be used to track Derek's scent, I have Stiles hoodie we just need something of Derek's." Scott answers taking a step into the room and eyes widening at what he sees, the girls behind him gasp. It looks like someone came in and trashed the place, table and chairs broken, glass shattered, tv smashed, knives imbedded in the walls and the blood... a lot of blood. 

"Scott who's blood is that?" Kira asks in a shaky voice, they were all hoping the same thing, that the blood was Derek's and not Stiles', as harsh as that sounds. Derek can heal quick but Stiles not so much.

"I think it's Derek's, but I could be wrong, I'm not that good at this yet." Isaac says from his crouched position on the floor and Scott nods in agreement knowing it's Derek's.

"Do you guys have their scent?" Lydia asks and Malia and the boys nod and with that they were off.

*1 hour later* 

"Scott this is no use. I lost the scent, Derek's long gone." Isaac says shaking his head in disappointment and Malia nods.

"Same with Stiles', I will sent him a message to see if he can somehow get the Nagaul to tell him where it took them and when he gets a chance he can text me back before his phone dies." Scott says getting his phone out.

"That plan has a lot of flaws McCall." Isaac states. "And no I don't have a better idea so don't look at me like that." He adds and Scott nods.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop it!" Stiles yells desperately tears rolling down his cheeks as he cradles his arm which he is assuming is broken. The Nagual got a little pissed at him for all his smartass, sarcastic comments and stomped on his arm. He heard a snap and from the pain it caused and by the look Derek had in his eyes he was pretty sure it's broken. The pain is excruciating but he's more focused and concerned about Derek. 

"He clearly doesn't know where the alpha is, stop it!" He tries again and the Nagual just laughs as he digs the wolfsbane knife deeper into Derek's shoulder. To his credit Derek hasn't screamed once, his eyes plastered shut from pain and face in a grimace. Stiles could only imagine the pain soaring through the man right now, he is covered in cuts and slashes and his whole body is just a mess of dark bruises and blood, that's what 3 solid hours of torture does. But that isn't the part that's scaring Stiles, it's the fact that half those injuries occurred 2 hours ago and they still haven't healed! 

"Are you ready to tell me?" The Nagual questions pulling his knife out of Derek's oozing shoulder and his grunts in pain.

"Go to hell." Derek mutters as he glances over at Stiles, the kid looked terrified, his eyes were red and watery. He hates the fact that Stiles is seeing him like this and hates the fact that the poor man doesn't have a choice but to watch. 

"Fine plan B." The Nagual says turning to face Stiles. "You human, tell me where and who the Alpha is or I will up the torture level for your friend who I am sensing means a lot to you." 

Stiles looks over at Derek who was already looking at him with a sympathetic smile and mouths 'its okay' and Stiles shakes his head.

"This is far from okay!" He snaps standing up from his seated position. "You can't do this!" 

"Oh but I am and I will." The Nagual snarls with that grin that sends shivers up Stiles spin. 

"Where is the other alpha?" 

"I don't know! Fuck." Stiles shouts when the Nagual electrocutes the werewolf again. Stiles closes his eyes unable to watch as Derek's body arches in pain against the wall, groaning and trying to catch his breath at the same time. "Don't tell him." Derek groans.

"Where is he?!" It yells still holding the rod against Derek's wounded body.

Stiles shakes his head. "Fuck!" He can't tell him where Scott is because he will kill Scott! He will kill his best friend! He can't let that happen, but that means Derek has to suffer and it's his fault. "I'm sorry Der, I- I can't, I can't." Stiles says as another tear escapes his eye. 

Derek opens his eyes grinding his teeth as the electricity soars through his body. "I know. It's-its okay." 

"Where is he!?" The Nagual yells again this time angrier.

"I'm sorry." Stiles says not to the Nagual but to Derek who nods showing Stiles that it's okay. But it clearly wasn't as the Nagual storms out the room. 

Before Stiles even gets a chance to say anything it storms back in holding a thick iron rod and runs straight at Derek impaling it into Derek's lower left abdomen and that's when Derek can't hold back anymore. He screams in agony and all Stiles can do is watch as the man pushes the rod in further until Stiles is sure the rod is through the cement wall too. 

"This is your fault kid, remember that!" The Nagual says turning to Stiles. "One way or another, someone will tell me about this alpha." It says walking out the room, "my name is James by the way." He says as he slams the metal door behind him. 

Stiles instantly looks at Derek, his body covered in blood, bruises and gashes. His shirt ripped to shreds and Stiles is shocked it's still on his body. But the worst was the iron rod currently in Derek's stomach, it was oozing blood and looked awfully painful. Derek's skin was now pale, but he's not sure if it's from the rod or from all the wolfsbane knife wounds that aren't even showing any sign of healing yet. His head was dangling with his chin resting on his chest and Stiles could tell he was breathing sharply. "Derek?" 

"It'll heal." Derek grimaces closing his eyes. "It's okay." 

"Not with the rod still in you!" Stiles shouts. "Your knife wounds aren't healing, why aren't you healing?" 

"I don't know." Derek mutters. "Wolfsbane probably, delaying the healing process." 

"Shit." Stiles comments quietly to himself then realising Derek has super hearing and could hear him anyway. 

"Your arm." Derek says softly trying to catch his breath from the long minutes of being electrocuted.

"Definitely broken." Stiles answers shaking his head as he cradled his left arm with his good right one. "There goes my chances of making first line this year for Lacrosse." He says with a soft laugh trying to make light of the situation as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Is the Nagual gone?" He asks and Derek nods slightly now watching Stiles as he pulls his phone out his pocket and frowns. 

"What's wrong?" Derek asks his voice sounding defeated.

"The pack can't find us, they want us to try and get our location from the Nagual somehow." Stiles answers as he puts his phone away trying to hide the sudden pain it caused his arm. 

"How bad is it?" Derek questions nodding towards Stiles arm.

"Nothing compared to you." Stiles answers and Derek doesn't respond. He doesn't have the energy for a conversation, he doesn't have the energy for anything. He knows he has to get Stiles out of here, but how? He doubts if he gets out these chains that he can even stand, let alone fight. He tries not to think about the iron rod impaled through his stomach, he knows his shirt is ripped beyond repair revealing his sliced, bloodied and bruised skin beneath. He tries to focus on Stiles, he hones in listening to the boys heart beat, it was pointless as he knew it wouldn't help him heal any quicker but it took his mind off the pain, almost as if Stiles was his anchor.

\---------------------------------------

Stiles sits himself up against the wall, he must have dozed off for a while because the little window near roof is now pitch indicating that it's night time. He looks down at his arm which is badly bruised and he quickly looks away not wanting to feel worse than he already does. 

"How long was I asleep?" Stiles asks looking up at Derek who seems a lot more paler than before. 

"Eight hours give or take a few, you're exhausted and your arm doesn't help." Derek comments with a groan as he tries to move but can't because of the rod. 

"Eight hours?!" Derek's nods slightly, wincing at the movement. 

"Fuck. Scott you better find us." Stiles says to himself. They sit in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say in a situation like this. 

Stiles watches Derek with concern, he was resting his head on the wall behind him and Stiles could tell he fighting to stay conscious.

"Hey, Derek stay wake. I don't wanna have to drag your little werewolf ass out of here by myself." He comments and Derek opens his eyes and turns to him. Stiles heart breaks seeing the pained look in the alphas eyes. He has to keep Derek awake, if Derek falls asleep Stiles is scared that the werewolf will never wake up.

"Are you hungry?" Stiles asks randomly and Derek raises his eye brows looking at him and Stiles couldn't help but smile. 

"Yeah." Derek replies softly.

"I am on a seafood diet. Every time I see food, I eat it." Stiles says and this time it was Derek who couldn't help but smile. 

"What do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef." He says trying not to laugh at his own joke. He waits a few for a few seconds before talking again. 

"Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a soda can? He was lucky it was a soft drink." 

"Stiles if you keep saying puns I will throw something a lot harder than a soft drink at you." Derek mutters but Stiles doesn't stop, knowing he is annoying Derek means the alpha isn't falling asleep.

"I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I won't get a reaction." Stiles says and Derek sighs knowing this isn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Want to hear bird puns?" Stiles asks not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice. 

"I have a feeling I have no choice." He responds and Stiles nods.

"Here's an egg sample." Stiles laughs "Deaf birds should really get heron aids.... Oh do you know the famous Egyptian owl? Its name is Hootankhamun." 

Derek rolls his eyes looking over at Stiles, "Oh give me a break I am... winging it." He says this time not holding back his laughter. 

"You know a friend of mine tried to annoy me with bird puns, but I soon realised that toucan play at this game." Derek says closing his eyes as he hears Stiles lose it laughing. 

"Oh my god, you just made a joke! Derek fricken Hale just made a joke! Scott is never going to believe this!" Stiles responds in pure enjoyment causing Derek to smile shaking his head. He knows Stiles is trying to distract him to keep him from slipping into unconsciousness and for that Derek is grateful, but seeing Stiles smile like he is, makes Derek forget about his injuries. Stiles happiness and safety is all he cares about and from seeing him crying and in pain earlier to now laughing and smiling made Derek feel a lot better.


	6. Chapter 6

The pack sit in silence at Derek's loft. His loft had turned into the meeting place for the pack and was a safe place if any of them needed a place to crash, Derek made that clear to them all and Scott smiles remembering it. Derek may be the big bad alpha wolf but Scott worked out quickly that he cares for the pack more than anyone even him sometimes. Derek had saved each pack members life more than once even when it put his own life in danger and for that Scott is happy to have a leader like Derek. Which is why right now him and the pack are freaking out. They cannot find Derek and Stiles! Stiles! His best friend since kindergarten! The two were never split, it was always Stiles and Scott against the world and right now Scott didn't know what to do. 

"Guys!" Lydia shouts and they turn to her at the kitchen table, all praying that she doesn't sense the missing pack members are going to die. 

"What is it?" Malia questions as everyone else froze in fear. 

"Has anyone thought of asking Danny to track Stiles phone and pin point where they are?" Everyone goes silent. How has no one thought of that? 

"Call Danny right now!" Scott responds and Isaac quickly pulls his phone out. 

"On it." He says dialling the number. 

*30 minutes later*

Danny walks into the loft with his familiar smile and everyone runs over to him.

"Danny!" They shout and he laughs not knowing why it's so important for him to track Stiles phone.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this, can you tell me why you want me to practically stalk Stiles?" Danny asks as he sets his laptop down on the table and the pack look around at each other not knowing what to say. 

"You cannot tell anyone, but Stiles and another friend have just disappeared, we haven't seen them for a couple days." Scott says half truthfully.

"Has anyone told his dad?" Danny questions and they all shake their head. "He's the Sheriff!" And they all shrug their shoulders.

"Please Danny, the Sheriff can't know because he will freak out. You can track Stiles phone and tell us where he is and then we will bring home. Please." Kira says and Danny nods getting to work on his laptop. "Thank you!" 

*10 minutes later*

"Alright looks like he's in the middle of some forest outside of New York, you see that dot? That's where his phone is." Danny says pointing to the screen and Scott downloads it on his phone. 

"Thank you Danny you're a lift saver!" Scott says. "Lydia call your Mr Argent we will need his help." Scott says not needing to add the fact that Derek couldn't fight the Nagual off so the four of them definitely didn't stand a chance even though he was turning into an alpha.

\------------------------------------------

"How are we going to get out of here?" Stiles asks looking over at Derek who lifts his head to look him, the alpha looked exhausted and Stiles knew even if they could get the chains off the chances of Derek being able to fight was pretty slim. 

"I will work something out." Derek says trying to hide the pain in his voice. "I will make sure you get out of here." 

"What about yourself?" Stiles questions not liking how Derek worded his last comment. 

"As long as you get out it's all that matters, I won't let what happened to Erica and Boyd happen to anyone else especially you. If I can distract the Nagual long enough for you to somehow get out of here I will." Derek says looking at Stiles with his puppy eyes.

"Don't say that." 

"What?" Derek questions looking confused.

"Don't say stuff like that. Theres no way in hell I'm leaving you here to die." Stiles says in a angry tone. 

"Maybe that won't be such a bad thing." Derek mumbles looking at the ground. "Everyone around me gets hurt, you'll be better off without me." 

Stiles is literally speechless, he always knew what to say in situations but right now he's got nothing. He never knew Derek felt like this, Derek was always the big bad alpha werewolf and hearing him talk about himself that way made Stiles feel sick to the stomach. 

"Not everyone gets hurt around you." Stiles says trying to make Derek think differently but he shakes his head.

"You're hurt right now Stiles, my family all died because of me, Erica and Boyd are dead, Jackson nearly died. They would have all been better off without me." Derek says avoiding Stiles eyes.

"Well I don't believe that because if you die I will literally go out of my fricken mind." Stiles responds in a serious tone. "You see death doesn't happen to you, Derek. It happens to everyone around you, okay? All the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they are going to live the rest of their lives now without you in it!" He shouts louder than he expected. 

"Sorry." Was all Derek said shaking his head and closing his eyes. Everyone he loves and cares for always gets hurt and dies but he won't let that happen to Stiles, no matter the cost. 

"Just don't say anything like that again, you have people who care about you like family, including me." Stiles responds kindly. "Anyway in all seriousness how the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

Before Derek could respond the door slams open and a familiar face appears. "With help from me." 

"Oh my god." Stiles mutters both happy yet annoyed that Peter walked in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought it kidnapped you?!" Derek questions eyes glued to his uncle at the door in shock.

"It did, but the stupid guy left the key in my cell door and here I am. Your welcome." He says. 

"We are here in the first place because we were trying to plan on how to get you back from the Nagual, so we aren't thanking you until we are all out of here safely." Derek responds and Stiles nearly laughs not expecting Derek's harsh reply. 

"Do none of you care that I am right now risking my life to get you out of here? Does that matter to either of you?" Peter questions looking back and forth between Stiles and Derek. 

"I am emotionally constipated, I haven't given a shit about you since.. ever." Stiles answers causing Derek roll his eyes at the sneaky pun. "But since you're helping us, helping rescue you to get out of here without dying then I sorta care." 

"Right that confused me but anyway." Peter says walking over to Derek, grabbing a ring of keys out his pocket and unlocking Derek's chains from his feet and wrists. 

Derek gasps in pain resting his head on the wall behind him with his eyes shut but hands glued to his stomach around the bottom of the rod. He couldn't move away from the wall as some of the rod had penetrated the cement pinning him to the wall. 

"This is going to hurt like a son of a bitch." Peter mutters wrapping his hands around the iron rod.

"You're gonna enjoy this aren't you?" Derek groans and Peter chuffs.

"You betcha." He responds and suddenly yanks the rod out. Stiles grimaces when Derek groans in agony as the rod leaves his body, he falls straight to the ground not quick enough to break his fall with his arms. Stiles watches, heart beat rising as Derek lays face down on the cement floor moaning in pain as blood oozes out his stomach. Peter was next to him in a flash, surprising Stiles with the concerned expression on his face. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Derek huffs between quick breaths. "Get Stiles' chains." 

Peter was hesitant leaving his nephews side but did as ordered and unchained Stiles, noticing his broken arm and actually being careful with the chains on it. He then places his hand gently around Stiles arm and begins to take his pain. "Thanks." Stiles says unsure whether the older man could be trusted and Peter nods walking towards the door.

"Wher- where's the Nagual?" Derek asks gasping as he moves slightly.

"I slashed his throat, he's by the door next to my cell." Peter answers turning around glancing between him and Stiles confused on why they both suddenly seemed alarmed. "Are either of you going to tell me what's wrong?" 

"We're pretty sure it can only be killed by an alpha." Stiles answers as he kneels by Derek's side making sure he is okay... well as good as okay can be in his situation. 

"What? I slashed its throat and it went down like a rag doll, it's dead, I'm positive!" Peter responds but even without supernatural senses Stiles could tell he was worried. 

"Are you sure about that?" An unwanted voice calls out. 

Before Peter even gets a chance to shift, the Nagual digs its long thick claws into his back lifting him up off the ground unable to move. 

"Peter!" Derek shouts, forcing himself onto his hands and knees. "Stop!" He yells eyes flashing red, but he was too weak to do anything else. 

"Any last words?" The Nagual questions angrily looking at Peter as he takes one hand out the mans back and puts it against his throat. 

"See you in hell." Peter says spitting blood onto its face and with that the claws of a jaguar slice Peters throat and the Nagual drops his lifeless body to the ground. 

"NO!" Derek shouts voice trembling as he hears Peters heart stop beating. He fights back tears as the Nagual begins walking towards him and Stiles on the other side of the room. Acting on pure adrenaline Derek somehow forces himself to stand, putting a hand on Stiles chest pushing the other man behind him in a fight to protect him. But the Nagual was too quick and too strong, one solid upper cut to Derek's jaw sent him flying into the cement wall. 

"Derek!" Stiles shouts and if it wasn't for the ringing in his ears he would have sworn he heard the boys voice tremble too. 

"One Hale down, one to go." The Nagual teases as Derek forces himself to stand up again. Stiles watches frozen in fear as the Nagual marches towards the wounded werewolf.

"Stiles run!" Derek shouts in a broken voice as he blocks the Naguals fist coming at his face with his forearm 

"I'm not leaving you!" Stiles yells wanting desperately to help the alpha, his eyes scan across the room desperately trying to find something to help Derek, when his eyes drift upon the blood stained iron rod. He glances over at Derek who was currently getting his ass whooped but shaking his head at Stiles somehow through all the punches, kicks and scratches he was receiving he still knew what Stiles was thinking. But nevertheless Stiles doesn't listen and rushes over to the rod picking it up and trying to not freak out about the wetness from the blood covering it. 

"I will give you one last chance, where is the other alpha?" The man shouts pinning Derek to the wall, hand forming a fist aiming for his face. 

"Fuck you." Derek spits with a slight grin as Stiles slams the iron rod against the Naguals head with enough force causing the rod to fall from his hands. But to his and Derek's surprise the Nagual barely flinched, all it did do was look a thousand times more pissed as it slammed the back of Derek's head into the cement wall letting him fall to the ground afterward, blood leaking down the back of his skull.

"S-Stiles run!" Derek moans and the last thing he remembers was Stiles desperate pleas for him to get his ass up and to not die, but then the darkness took over.

\------------------------------------------

Nothing made sense, his head was spinning and his arm was killing him. Then it all came rushing back to him like a king wave, the Nagual killing Peter, Derek's attempt to protect him while he tried to fight off the creature alone, Derek getting knocked unconscious and then himself getting knocked out. 

He forces his eyes open and it takes a second for his eyes to adjust to the light. He takes in his surroundings, definitely not in the same room as before. He was in a fairly large room with cement walls and floor but he was trapped in a small cell, metal bars surrounding him like a small prison cell. Well this is great, he thinks to himself. He looks around the room past the metal bars and sees an unconscious Derek lying in an awkward position on the other side of the room. 

"Derek!" He shouts standing up and walking over the metal bars. "DEREK! C'MON! WAKE UP!" He yells banging on the metal bars when Derek's body moves slightly. "Derek wake up!" He shouts at the top of his lungs in hope to get the werewolf on his feet which it did. He watches as the alpha rolls onto his stomach and slowly gets on his hands and knees, blood covering the floor where he laid. 

"Stiles?" His voice crocks barely loud enough for the boy to register. 

"Yeah it's me big guy." Stiles responds with a sigh of relief as Derek stands up and begins walking over to the cell he was in.

"How long was I out?" Derek asks.

"Not sure I only woke up a minute ago, I don't know where the Nagual is either." Stiles answers. 

"He's outside somewhere, I can sense him so we need to hurry." Derek responds as he walks towards the door of Stiles cell, something didn't feel right. Why was Stiles the one locked in a cell while he was just lying on the floor not even chained, it doesn't make sense, Derek thinks to himself but shakes his head. It doesn't matter I have to get Stiles out of here and find the rest of the pack before the Nagual does. 

"Dude, are you gonna break the lock or just stare at it?" Stiles questions looking at Derek as he grabs the heavy metal lock but quickly regrets it. It must have been covered in some sort of poison mixture with different kinds of wolfsbane because as soon as Derek grabbed it he couldn't hold back his screams. The pain was excruciating, like nothing he had ever felt before, but he couldn't let go of the lock he had to break it, he had to get Stiles out of here. 

"Derek?" He heard Stiles call over the loud ringing in his ears. The pain grew worse and worse shooting through his body till he began to fell like he was about to pass out. No he can't pass out he has to get Stiles out of here.

"Derek let go of the lock!" Stiles shouts in panic as he gets paler and paler by the second and all Stiles can do is watch as the older man screams in agony, muscles tensing from the obvious pain.

"I-I can't." Derek stutters gritting his teeth groaning when suddenly he felt himself fading into unconsciousness. His hand slipped from the lock and he falls to the ground before everything goes black. 

Stiles watches in horror as the werewolf collapses before his eyes. "No. No. No. No. Derek!" He yells kneeling down next to Derek on the other side of the bars. "C'mon breath." He mutters watching the mans chest. "Don't do this to me Der, breath!" Stiles shouts tears forming in his eyes when the older mans chest rises and falls ever so slightly. "Aw thank god." Stiles mutters to himself letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. 

Stiles sits there in silence for a few minutes, watching Derek like a hawk making sure he was still breathing. 

"It's official we're gonna die. Your barely breathing and look like death with all the blood and paleness and I'm gonna be jaguar dinner." Stiles says throwing his hands up in defeat, fully aware he was talking to himself, but it was the only thing he could do otherwise the alternative would be to freak the fuck out. 

He pulls his phone out his pocket. "Shit." He mutters noting it has 3% battery as he dials Scott's number.

"Scott!" 

"Stiles are you okay man?" Scott responds on the other end of the line. "Hang on I will put you on speaker."

"Scott I don't know what to do! I'm in a cell and Derek is unconscious outside my cell and he's barely breathing and my arm, god I think it's broken. I don't know where the Nagual is but Derek said it's outside somewhere before he fell to the floor. Scott you have to find us, I don't want to be a jaguars afternoon snack." Stiles explains quickly without a breath.

"Relax it's okay we have your location and we are on our way." Scott responds. 

"Please hurry I don't know when he's coming or how long Derek will keep breathing." Stiles said and he hears Isaac's voice mutter something in the background and Stiles instantly regretted saying what he did about Derek, now Scott and Isaac are going to be more worried. 

"We're coming, don't turn your phone off Stiles we are tracking it as we speak." Scott says and Stiles hangs up the phone. 

"Our lives are in the hands of Scott and Isaac... we're so done for." Stiles jokes to himself watching Derek again just to make sure he was still breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

"And the wolf took the bait." The Naguals voice says echoing into the room as the door opens and Stiles stands up quickly upon his presents noticing the man holding something. "I knew he'd touch the wolfsbane moulded lock in effort to free you." He laughs.

"What is that?" Stiles says curiosity pointing towards the box the man was carrying.

"Do you want the honest answer?" He questions putting the box down a few meters away from Derek's prone form on the ground.

"Probably not but I have feeling I'm about to find out." Stiles answers and the man nods grabbing the item out the box and Stiles watches, jaw dropped.

"That's military C4!" Stiles says in shock and was replied with amused laughter.

"You know your stuff." The man comments.

"My dads best Deputy was ex-military so I know a few things. Like how it would take at least three of those C4's to blow this building up so sorry to say this but you're a couple short buddy." Stiles says walking closer to the door of his cell. 

"Don't underestimate me Stiles." The Nagual grins pulling out another two C4's out the bag and Stiles rolls his eyes. Of course he knows what he's doing! Far out! 

"What so your gonna strap C4 to the walls, walk away and blow us to smithereens?" Stiles asks voice dry from the lack of water he's had over the past few days. 

"Eventually, yes. But I'd much rather wait for the rest of your pack to get here, kill a whole pack with one stone." The Nagual states with a grin and Stiles blood runs cold. "That's right, I could hear you talking on the phone before, I know your pack is coming to rescue you and the alpha." He says strapping the the C4 to three of the walls. 

"You son of a bitch." Stiles yells banging on the cell bars. "They will kill you! Slowly and painfully!" Stiles shouts not even thinking of the insults he said before it's too late as the Nagual marches over to his cell, ripping the lock off and grabbing him by his throat. He would have been wondering how the hell it ripped the lock off when it pained Derek into unconsciousness, but he was a little busy trying to breath with the Jaguar hands wrapped around his throat. 

"You think you're so funny don't you Stilinski?" He says pinning Stiles to the wall. "Maybe I should kill you now... take a photo of it on your phone and send it to your pack... or maybe string you up outside and slice you in half so when your pack comes to rescue you that will be the first thing they see." 

"F-fuck you." Stiles struggles to say doing his best to death start the man but with the tears now forming in his eyes it was a bit hard. 

The Nagual seemed amused by this and released one hand off his throat the other still pinning him to the wall. Stiles felt sudden overwhelming pain coming from his broken arm and he looks down to find the mans hand wrapped around it twisting it. Stiles screams out in pain not able to hold back his sobs. He was going to die, his dad won't be able to deal with that, not after his mothers death his dad won't be able deal with his sons death too. But he can't do anything about that, he was about die, Derek will die and the pack will die in a trap and there's nothing he can do but scream praying the Nagual will end his life quickly. 

"Let him go!" A familiar stern voice shouts and Stiles looks over the Naguals shoulder to see Derek standing in the door way of the cell. 

"Fine." Was the last thing the Nagual said before slamming Stiles hard against the wall and letting him go. Stiles vision goes blurry and he struggles for air, his head spinning as he watches the Nagual march towards Derek.

 

Derek woke to the sound of Stiles screaming in pain and that was enough to get the alpha up on his feet no matter how much it hurt. A members of his pack was in danger and hurt, and not just any member of the pack it was Stiles! So that's why Derek was currently wrestling the Nagual on the floor trying to keep the creature from clawing his face off. 

"Derek!" He heard Stiles voice call from somewhere behind him. 

"Stiles stay there!" Derek shouts back just as the Nagual lands a solid kick to his chest sending him back flying into the cement wall with a thud. 

Before he had time to recover the Nagual was on him, slashing Derek's shirt and chest even more with its now blood drenched claws. Derek flashed his alpha red eyes still the only thing he could do as the wolfsbane in his system wouldn't let him shift any further. 

"Maybe I shouldn't kill the kid first maybe I should kill you first." The Nagual says with a grin. "Maybe burn you alive like how the rest of your family did? That sounds like a good idea." He comments and Derek growls eyes still red when he head butts the Nagual sending it off balance. Derek seizes the opportunity punching and kicking the Nagual in hope to knock it out long enough for him to get his wolf powers back, so he can kill the bastard and end it all. 

"Touch me one more time I will make the building come down on top of all of us." The Nagual says pulling a small button out his pocket as Derek pulls back his punch in confusion.

"He has C4 planted in here Derek." Stiles rasp voice calls and Derek nods quickly glancing at Stiles who was sitting on the ground now moved outside his barred cell but his hand was clutching his broken arm desperately.

"You can either kill me but I will click the button and your human friend will die. Or you let me walk away which gives you a chance to get yourselves out of here before I click the button." The Nagual says smiling knowing he has Derek right where he wants him.

"Kill him!" Stiles shouts and Derek turns to Stiles about to tell him that he can't when the Nagual took him by surprise slashing his claws against Derek's thigh causing the werewolf to pull away from him grabbing his thigh in pain as blood oozes out.

"Tell your Uncle Peter I said hi." Was all the Nagual said running off, before Derek would register what just happened the C4 on the walls around them started beeping. 

"Derek?" Stiles called in panic and the alpha didn't hesitate, he ran/limped to the frantic and pained Stiles pushing the man to ground as he tried to stand and using his body to shield him when suddenly the C4 exploded around them, the cement walls and ceiling coming down in a bang.


	9. Chapter 9

"How far out are we?" Chris' voice called through the UHF in Scott's car.

"Still 5 hours." Isaac answers before Scott. 

"I have a bad feeling guys." Lydia's voice suddenly says through the UHF. 

"Great the Banshee has a bad feeling, thats never a good sign." Isaac comments. 

"Drive faster, break whatever road rules you have to, we need to get to them before the Nagual kills them." Scott orders shaking his head and hitting the accelerator. 

"We so should have taken Derek's car, that thing can speed." Isaac says and Scott rolls his eyes.

"Not helpful Isaac." Scott mutters with his eyes on the road. 

\------------------------------------------

Stiles tries to move but barely could, it was like he was trapped in a box not able to move much at all. He opens his eyes taking in his surroundings, the cement walls crumbled all around him- which explains the box feeling- but he is more focused on the werewolf currently on his hands and knees above him, holding up the cement walls with his back to stop it from crushing the two them.

"You alright?" Derek questions with a groan squeezing his eyes shut clearly in pain from the cement.

"Yeah yeah I think so." Stiles responds still shocked but happy he wasn't dead... yet. 

"Why did you save me?" He asks and Derek opens his eyes, red, teary, painful blue eyes looking directly at Stiles and all Stiles wanted to do was take his pain away, he couldn't even imagine how heavy the cement walls would be especially in Derek's injured form. "You could have ran and gotten out of here before he blew the place, why didn't you?" 

"Because you're pack." Derek responds. "You're family and we don't leave family behind, no matter the consequences. Even if you are the biggest pain in the ass there is." He adds and Stiles laughs, but then goes serious.

"But I'm human, not a werewolf or banshee, or hellhound or anything supernatural, I'm just a weak human. I can't even help you hold the cement up from crushing us alive." He says shaking his head.

"You have saved my life too many times to count. Yes you're human but you are apart of this pack just as much as we all are and you have saved all of lives way to many times." Derek tries to explain and Stiles softly smiles not expecting that sort of response from Derek but very grateful he said it. Stiles lies there for what feels like ever in silence looking at Derek's face occasionally and straight away feeling guilty. He could have gotten out of here but instead his stupid heroic side came up from the surface and is now protecting Stiles from being crushed from cement walls... but how long will he be able to hold it up? Derek's wounds were still dripping blood, especially the fresh slashes across his bare chest and thigh and the oozing wound from the iron rod was still dripping blood at a fast rate. Werewolf or not that much blood loss can't be good. 

"Why are you still not healing? It's been hours." 

"I don't know." Derek responds and Stiles grimaces as he moves his broken arm slightly. 

"Stiles- I-I can't take your pain if I move I won't be able to hold the wall up any longer." He says stopping himself with a wince. "I'm sorry." And Stiles' heart breaks hearing the sorry and pain in Derek's voice. When Stiles first met Derek he will admit he wasn't a fan of the older man and was kinda scared of him and Stiles knew he wasn't Derek's most favourite person. Nevertheless they both had a mutual bond, that they never speak about just express it through saving each other's lives which seems to be a weekly occurrence in Beacon Hills. Over the years since Scott got turned, him and Derek's friendship had grown into a love-hate friendship, which consists in arguing, name calling, threatening but also protecting and caring about each other. 

"It's okay I'd rather my arm hurt than be crushed to death anyway." Stiles replies with a small laugh. 

\-----------------------------------------

*4 hours later* 

"I can't hold this for much longer." Derek groans eyes glued shut from pain. 

"I know and it's okay." Stiles says softly, wiping the blood off his arm that keeps dripping from Derek's chest. "My phone went flat over an hour ago, the pack was tracking my phone but now that it's dead they won't be able to find us." 

"I'm sorry." Derek says in almost a whisper and Stiles shakes his head. 

"It's okay, we all die eventually don't we?." Stiles responds trying to force back the tears in eyes. He was going to die, he never got to say goodbye to his father or Scott, he never got to graduate high school, never got to buy a puppy, never got to get married and start a family, never even got to buy his own house and never got to become an FBI agent.

"I can hold on for a bit longer." Derek says in hope to make Stiles' silent tears disappear. They stay quiet for another hour, Stiles praying in his head for a miracle when Derek suddenly roars, long and loud half scaring Stiles who wasn't expecting it. Then Derek's hand slips from under him landing on his forearm in effort to keep the cement wall from squishing them both. He lets out a pained scream and uses all his strength to lift his back up ever so slightly so he could put his hand back underneath him again. 

Then out of no where a familiar roar erupts in the distance and Stiles hears Derek sigh in relief. Scott! The pack is here. We might actually not die! 

"Thank fuck." Stiles mutters and Derek couldn't help but smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Scott are you sure it was this way?" Chris asks following the pack into the forest. 

"I can smell it too, they are somewhere around here." Malia answers and that was enough for the pack, all walking a bit faster after the teenagers but then suddenly froze at the sound of a loud, painful, desperate roar. 

"Was that-" Lydia begins to say. 

"Derek!" Scott shouts, his walking turning into a full on sprint with his pack running after him. 

After 10 minutes of full on running the pack comes to a halt in front of an old cement building, half which has fallen down. 

"This way!" Scott yells running towards the back end of the building which looked to be blown to pieces. 

"Derek! Stiles!" Scott yells eyes scanning the pile of broken cement in front of him. 

"Scott?" Stiles voice responds in a desperate yell. 

"Yeah it's me buddy, don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here." He replies. 

"The Nagual! The Nagual is out there somewhere!" Stiles' frantic voice responds in panic. 

"Umm Scott I think we have a problem." Kira states and Scott turns around to find a man standing a few meters away from them, eyes flashing red as Chris fires off a round of his shotgun, the man not even flinching.

"Oh god." Lydia mutters taking a step backwards. 

Malia and Isaac both roar shifting into werewolf form behind Scott.

"You want the alpha don't you? I'm the alpha! Come and get me!" Scott shouts, taking a few steps closer. 

"Scott you're not completely an alpha yet." Isaac whispers.

"Not helping." Scott responds as the Nagual shifts into his jaguar form. 

"Oh I've been waiting for this." The jaguar says as Scott runs at it. 

"Argent now!" Scott shouts as he pulls his crossbow out and fires off an arrow connected to rope. Isaac grabs the end of the rope as the arrow implants its self in the Nagual's chest and he pulls the rope with all his strength causing the Nagual to fall to the ground. Scott and Malia jump on the creatures back digging their claws into its skin while Kira stands next to them, her sword inches away from the Naguals face. 

"I can kill you right here and right now." Scott spits digging his claws in deeper until the creature screams. "Or I could let you walk, I heard what happened to your pack and I'm sorry but it was not our pack that did that. If it was we wouldn't have been stupid enough to let you escape and live. Again I could kill you for taking my best friend and my alpha! But I'm going to give you a chance to walk away from this, start over as an omega and live your life but under the condition that you never. Ever. Come back to Beacon Hills again! I believe you only acted this way because of what happened to your pack so I believe there is some good in you, am I correct?" Scott asks and the Nagual nods his head frantically but weary of the sword next to him.

"Yes. Yes, please don't kill me. If you let me go you won't ever hear or see me ever again I swear, please." The man begs. 

"If you show up in my town again, if I even as so much as hear a rumour that you're back in town, Derek and I will hunt you down and kill you ourselves. Don't make me regret this." Scott says firmly, removing his claws and pulling the arrow out of the Naguals chest and Malia follows along removing her claws as well.

"Thank you. Thank you true alpha." The Nagual says as he sprints off into the forest. 

"Was that the right choice?" Lydia asks and Scott shrugs his shoulders.

"He wasn't lying about not coming back to Beacon Hills, I highly doubt we will ever see him again." Scott responds running back over the pack by the cement. "Isaac, Malia quick help me lift these big pieces."


	11. Chapter 11

After a few minutes they come across a larger piece. "McCall I can't lift it, I need help." Without hesitation Scott grabs the cement and pulls with all his strength but the cement doesn't even budge. 

"I can't, I can't lift it." Scott says in panic trying to lift it again with Isaac and Malia's help but with no luck. 

"Scott, you're a true alpha!" Argent yells. "You can do it! You can lift the little piece of cement! You're a true alpha werewolf! Now lift the cement!" Chris encourages and with that Scott tries again. Muscles flexing underneath his jacket and he shouts in pain as he lifts the cement, chest buffing as his eyes glow alpha red as he throws it to the side.

"Thank fuck for that." Stiles breaths looking up at his friends and Derek shakily sits on his knees allowing Stiles to stand up out the pile of rubble to greet his friends. 

"I'm so glad you're alive." He hears Scott say to Stiles behind him as they hug. 

"Holy shit, Derek." Chris says in shock as the pack look over at their alpha on his knees half facing away from them. His shirtless back covered in cuts, blood and bruises and even under all the mess they could tell he was deadly pale. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He mutters falling back onto his hands and knees with a groan lifting one hand over the wound from the iron rod. 

"That's far from fine." Scott responds letting go of his best friend but not wanting to leave Stiles side, not when he was hurt. The rest of the pack stare in shock not knowing what to do.

"Argent, inside the b-building is he alive?" Derek manages to ask between breaths. Chris didn't know exactly what werewolf meant but the way Derek looked at him and look on Stiles face, he had a slight idea. So he ran into the standing part of the building, disappearing through the hole in the wall. 

"Derek what's going on?" Isaac asks watching his alpha on the ground a few meters in front of him unsure on how to help him. 

Derek just shakes his head, fingers shaking while keeping pressure on the worst wound he has. He manages to get up on his knees again, he has to get to Peter. He has to be alive, he can't just die, not like this. He was just finally beginning to get his uncle back, Malia was just beginning to see her father for the man he use to be before the fire. He wasn't 100% good, he never was but he wasn't a complete psychopath either. He died trying to save Derek and Stiles, Peter could have easily ran away but instead he went to rescue them. He can't be dead, he was trying to save us, he can't be dead, it's my fault. He can't be. Derek forces himself onto his feet wincing at the erupting pain it caused. I have to get to a peter.

"Probably not a good idea." Stiles comments leaving Scott's side jogging over to Derek, who nearly falls straight back down but grabs the cement wall next to him as he groans. "Told you so." Stiles mutters from next to him. 

"Scott a little help we need to get him to the car." Stiles says and the whole pack starts to walk towards the two men ready to help their leader when Chris comes running around the corner and they all freeze seeing the look on his face. 

"I'm sorry Derek." Chris says shaking his head with an sympathetic look on his face. 

Stiles freezes, he saw Peter die but he always thought the man would somehow come back... like he always does. 

Derek suddenly drops to the ground no longer able to hold himself up or just doesn't even care any more, the pack wasn't sure and were really confused on what was happening. Derek's knees hit the hard ground below him and he roars in pain and mourning. If he could cry he would, but his eyes had watered too much the past couple days, he had nothing left. He felt Stiles' hand on his shoulder but he didn't have the energy to push it off. 

"Malia." He says softly forcing himself to look over at the young girl who looked confused but scared at the same time and Derek knew she could sense it. "It's my fault, P-Peters dead, I'm s-sorry." Derek says closing his eyes as he felt his body hit the ground hard, head smashing against the ground.

"Derek!" Stiles voice somewhere yells and Derek opens his eyes just enough to see a blurry figure of Stiles next to him. He looks past the man to find Malia who was crying into Lydia's arms. It's his fault, he thinks to himself as he closes his eyes in what feels like the last time. But he was okay with that.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was black, there was a faint beeping noise in the background somewhere but he couldn't determine where. He couldn't move or open eyes and Derek suddenly knew he was either dead or very close to be. Then he heard a squeak of a door being opened and then a chair moving slowly. 

"I know you have only been my alpha for a few months but I need you Derek. You're the only family I have left." Malia's soft voice says. "I don't know if you can hear me, Stiles told me to come talk to you so you wouldn't be alone while he had surgery and if I'm behind honest I didn't want to be alone either. You told me it was your fault that Peter died but I wasn't stupid I knew it wasn't from the start. You have saved my life many times during the past few months, and if I have taken anything away from that it is that you protect your family no matter what. I know my fathers death wasn't your fault. But on the way back to Beacon Hills Stiles told me what happened. You might blame yourself but I don't blame you, Peter died trying to save you guys, he died a hero and I don't blame you Derek. I just need you to know that. I need you to wake up because I won't be able to live with myself if my alpha... my cousin dies thinking I probably hate him." Malia's voice says and Derek could sense the sadness in her tone. 

"Stiles is worried sick about you, he should be out of surgery for his broken arm soon. Melissa says that he keeps mumbling your name in his sleep. The pack thinks it's quiet amusing but I think it proves just how worried he is about you that he even cares about you when he isn't awake. I know you two have a mutual bond that neither of you understand or talk about or want to, I don't know. But if you can't think of any reason to push through this and wake up, if you can't find any reason to keep fighting because you think you have nothing left or you're not worth it. Then do it for Stiles. Push through this for him because he needs you just as much as you need him." Malia says as the sound of the door opening again fills the room. Suddenly he could sense six heart beats, he focuses on each individual one. Malia. Scott. Isaac. Kira. Lydia. Melissa McCall. Nobody talking, just silence.

"Is he going to wake up?" Scott asks shakily braking the silence flooding the room. 

"His injuries are severe." Melissa's voice says. 

"How severe?" Isaac asks his voice just as shaky as Scott's.

"Lets just say, if he was human he would have been dead 10 times by now." Melissa answers. "But he isn't healing, Deaton said he can't do anything to help because it's caused by the wolfsbane. But if by some miracle he wakes up we have to give him this injection which Deaton said will somehow boost his strength to fight the wolfsbane. But he's lost a lot of blood, his heart beat is getting slower, he isn't showing any signs of waking up." 

"Why can't you give him the injection now?" Lydia questions, confused.

"Because if I do it now while he is unconscious it will kill him." Melissa answers. "But by the extent of his body right now I don't think it matters."

"What are you trying to say?" Malia asks with a hint of anger in her voice but mainly sadness.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't think Derek will ever wake up." Melissa says. "Do you want me to go tell Stiles or do one of you?" 

"Can you?" Scott's rasp voice asks. 

"Of course sweetheart." And with that he hears the familiar sound of the door opening and closing once again. 

Everything goes silent and he couldn't tell what the pack was doing or thinking. He needed to wake up! He needed to get up out of this bed and be the alpha they need, be the leader they need. He doesn't deserve them but by god does he need them, they were his family as much as he'd hate to admit it, Stiles was right. They were his family, and you don't leave family behind. Even if it would be the easy option out, no more pain, no more guilt, no more suffering, just death. But he couldn't do that to his pack, no, he couldn't do that to his family. 

"Guys!" Malia says from her seat next to Derek's bed and the rest of the pack all look up from the other side of the room, eyes all red from tears, even Lydia and Kira who weren't Derek's betas but still loved him just as much. "I think he's waking up!" She shouts a hint of hope in her voice and with that everyone rushed to his bed side as the alpha groaned softly opening his eyes. 

"Derek?" Scott asks softly watching the man, face full of concern. 

Before he could answer or reassure his pack that he was fine he suddenly felt nauseous. He quickly sat himself up slightly ignoring the worried looks his pack was giving them. He leans over the side of his bed pushing Isaac out the way with his arm weakly. Luckily his beta realised what was happening and moved out the way just in time as Derek threw up onto the floor. 

"Shit." Isaac mutters looking at the black liquid on the floor. 

Derek nearly falls off the bed from leaning over but Malia and Scott's firm hands were on his shoulder immediately. He fights for breath and again throws up more of the black liquid causing his body to erupt in pain from the sudden movements.

"Where's Deaton's injection?!" Kira shouts as Lydia grabs it off the bench and doesn't hesitate as she injects it into Derek's arm. He groans in agony as the fluid flows through his body burning away the wolfsbane. 

After a few minute he gets his breath back and wipes the black liquid off his mouth from before. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He says softly looking around at his pack still standing around him protectively. He looked down at his own body, he was only wearing shorts and his chest slashed deeply with three distinct claw marks. His midsection was a mixture of purple and black bruises along with dry and still fresh blood, as well as the giant patch over the iron rod wound he knew still hadn't healed. It would take time for the wounds to heal on their own even with the wolfsbane now out of his system.

"You guys can't get rid of me that easily." Derek says sitting himself up properly looking at his pack memebers all of them teary eyed as they all, even Isaac and Scott lean over his bed and hug him gently. Despite the sudden pain it caused his non-healing wounds he didn't care. He needed his pack to know that he was okay, that he was here for them and that he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Thank god." Malia and Scott mumble at the same time and Derek couldn't help but smile. 

 

After a few minutes he begins to try get himself out of the hospital bed. 

"I wouldn't advise that." Lydia quickly says as Scott rushes over to help Derek stand up. 

"It's okay Scott, I can walk. I need to go see Stiles." He says walking towards the door with a limp.

"Room 132." Malia shouts and Derek turns to her as she nods at him with a soft smile and he nods back. 

Although the room was only five doors down it felt like forever before Derek reached it. He looked down at his body and the patch covering the rod wound was now blood red but he didn't care. He had to see Stiles. 

He pushes through the door nearly collapsing as the door swung open quicker than he expected. He grabs the door handle to steady himself when suddenly as strong pair of hands grab him by the shoulders. 

"Take it easy there son." The Sheriff says holding Derek up right and Derek nods his thanks. "No, thank you!" The Sheriff says kindly. "I will leave you two to talk for a bit, I will be right outside if you need me guys." 

"Thanks dad." A familiar voice answers and Derek turns around to find Stiles sitting in his hospital bed, eyes red and teary with his arm in a cast, Derek stares for a few seconds not sure what to say or do when Stiles breaks the silence. 

"I thought you were dead!" Stiles shouts in a pained voice but not angrily, he looks Derek up and down noticing just how badly the man was hurt. "Melissa said you weren't going to wake up!" He shouts again a tear rolling down his cheek and this time Derek moves. He walks over to Stiles bed and sits on the chair next to him, not taking his eyes off the young man. 

"Stiles I'm sor-" Derek started, but Stiles interrupted. 

"Don't you dare say it, you moron. You could have died! Why did... you nearly died! But you saved my life." Stiles says softer his voice breaking at the end. 

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Derek says as he places his hand on Stiles good arm, to try and comfort him. Derek and Stiles were meant to fight with each other, bitch at each other, tease and mock. Not touch each like Derek just did unless it was to protect the other from danger. But this sudden touch relieved Stiles, bringing to life the fact that Derek was alive and he wasn't going anywhere. They stay in silence for a few minutes, Derek's hand still on Stiles arm in effort to calm the younger mans heart rate which is slowly decreasing the more he realises that Derek isn't actually dead. 

"You know my dad is going to be buying you boxes and boxes of donuts for the next 10 years because of the stupid heroic act you did for me." Stiles says with a laugh and Derek laughs softly shaking his head. 

"Good thing my mate likes to eat donuts as well." He responds and Stiles' eyes widen hearing the words and a huge smile breaks out on Stiles face. Derek sighs with relief, they were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, this was my first Sterek fanfic which you could probably tell as it's not very good.  
> I would love to hear your feedback and if you want me to write more Sterek hurt/comfort like this please comment below along with any ideas. If you didn't notice I'm a sucker for hurt!Derek and worried!Stiles fanfics.  
> Also STEREK IS BACK! I SCREAMED WHEN DEREK APPEARED IN THE TRAILER! I AM SO GLAD MY BABY IS BACK!


End file.
